Boy Like You
by starrysoso88
Summary: The Golden Trio are in their 6th year of Hogwarts, but everything isnt magical. Hermione has feelings for Ron, but he isn't giving her the kind of attention she wants, and shes sick of it. What can she do to make Ron see her as more than just a friend? so


Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express in a comfortable silence. They had all been working on an assortment of treats from the trolley. Harry had gone all out, buying the whole lot as a celebratory sugar high.

"After all," he said, "It _is_ our second to last year. We don't want to forget this." Ron voiced his agreement through a mouthful of chocolate frog and Hermione rolled her eyes, daintily picking out what she hopped was a watermelon Bertie Botts Every Flavored Bean.

"Honestly, if you two keep me eating like this, I'm going to end up like poor Nancy Hughvine over in Hufflepuff." she commented, throwing the box of ill flavored beans to the side. The boys sucked in their breath and winkled their noses.

"Aw, come on, Hermione, you'll never look like old Hogvine. We love you just the way you are." offered Ron and Harry nodded.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Nancy, Ronald." she reprimanded lightly, even though a smile tugged on her lips at his compliment. She couldn't help it. Ron just made her so happy, even if he was doing something stupid, which was more often than not. Ron just shrugged and grinned back at her. Her stomach was doing flip flops.

The door swung to the compartment swung open to reveal a swaggering blonde and two bulky boys.

"Ah, hello mudblood. You and the weasel married and living in filth yet? Oh, and you too, Scar head. How was you summer?" he asked with fake interest. The boys tensed and readied themselves for a fight.

"Don't make me jinx your lips together, Malfoy" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Why, how dare you talk to me like that you filthy little mud-" he started. But before he could say anything else, Hermione was on her feet, giving him a swift kick in the groin, and shoving him out of the compartment while locking the door.

"Stupid git," she muttered as she picked up a book and began flipping through the pages. Ron and Harry's shock wore off and they began congratulating her.

"Wow Hermione! That was brilliant!" cried Harry.

"Bloody hell, I thought he was going to cry!" supplied Ron.

"Right in the family jewels! The cash and prizes!" howled Harry with laughter.

"Merlin, I love you Hermione. You're the greatest," Ron said while his laughter turned to a few chuckles. Hermione blushed bright red. It was great to hear him say that.

"This is why you're my best friend," he added, smiling. She froze like she had been slapped in the face and her stomach dropped. If she was so great, then why wouldn't he ask her out? She gave him a weak smile and a strangled, "Uh-huh. Thanks," Before sticking her nose back in her book to avoid further embarrassment. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

_You say, I'm your best friend__  
__You know you can count on me.__  
__You say, I'm nice, I'm funny__  
__Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?___

Later on at school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the common room, trying to finish Slughorn's dreadfully long essay about the proper ingredients and brewing time for the Draught of Peace. Hermione had just put the finishing touches on her parchment that was a good two feet longer than necessary. Harry was nearly finished and Ron, as per usual was struggling to get halfway while prodding Harry with questions.

After Ron had asked about the murtlap essence for the third time, Harry threw his hands up and shouted, "No, Ron! I told you that about twenty minutes ago!" before he furiously scratched out a sentence on his parchment. Ron looked crestfallen. Hermione hated to see him like that and her heart melted.

"Let me see it, Ron," she said kindly, looking over it after he handed it to her with thankful eyes.  
"Ah, see, you're on the right track! It's actually fairly decent. I'll just make a correction or two...and there. Keep going, Ron, you're doing great so far." she beamed at him while handing back the paper. He grinned back. Harry looked up at Hermione questioningly before going back to his essay

"I don't know what I would do without you. You really understand how to help, unlike _some other people_ that we may happen to know. But that's what best friends are for!" he exclaimed, patting her on the back. Hermione was nearly ill. There was that word again. _Friends_. She hated it. She was so undeniably sick of it. Even though his touch had sent shivers down her spine, it was too platonic for her liking. Why couldn't he see he had more to offer? She had a flicker of hope that he would ask her to an upcoming Hogsmeade trip, but didn't really expect too much. She sighed and gathered her books as Harry sent her a knowing look.

_You say that I'm the only one who understands you,__  
__but I'm the one on Friday night with nothing to do__  
__I don't think so___

Hermione stomped up to her room in a fit. She always helped Ron, ever since they had become, the dreaded word, friends. She threw her clothes on the ground and grumpily pulled on her pajamas.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Lavender snootily as she brushed her long blonde hair that Hermione secretly envied. Hermione started to speak but Lavender cut her off.

"Oh, never mind. I didn't actually want to _know_." Pavarti giggled at her friends comment and Hermione glared at them before drawing the hangings around her bed. She lay in her bed thinking about Ron. It had become a habit as of late. She thought about the way he smiled while he was laughing and the way his blue eyes danced. She wanted to run her hands through his shaggy red hair. Above all else, she wanted him to see her as more than a friend. She wanted him to recognize that she was, indeed, a girl, and a dateable one at that. Hermione sighed before rolling onto her back and looking up at the canopy over her bed.

She knew she had fallen for her best friend, and fallen hard. Hermione had thought about talking to Harry, but knew it would just be awkward and filled with "I'm sure he'll come a round's. How reassuring. Right.

_Hey I got something to say__  
__We both know that you've been cheating off my paper since the second grade__  
__You know you do it__  
__Hey don't go walking away,__  
__this is for every girl alive who's ever fallen for a boy like you___

The next morning they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and chatting.

"Hello? Earth to Ronald! I was saying something," said Hermione, very annoyed at the fact that Ron had lost all ability of speech as Lavender had walked by giggling with Pavarti and smiling at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry Hermione. Right. Um. Yes I do think that Slughorn should have assigned another chapter." He said, trying to regain his composure. Hermione set her mouth in a straight line and Harry looked horrified.

"That wasn't even what we were talking about," she snapped back, feeling very hurt.

"And do you know what you just said?" asked Harry incredulously, "Honestly, another chapter?"

"Huh?" he said through a mouthful of sausage as he look distractedly at Lavender as she flipped her hair. Hermione glared. Harry shot her more sympathetic looks and shrugged as if to say "What can you do?"

"I'm off to Ancient Runes," she said icily before stalking off in the direction of her classroom.

She traipsed down the hallway at a brisk walk. He was such an idiot. No. He was a big idiot. He was a git. A prat. And Lavender. She was such a skank. Really, with all that makeup and a uniform at least three sizes too small. She couldn't stand how he would give Lavender all his attention, but not even give her the time of day.

_I hate your call waiting__  
__'Cause I know you're on the line with her__  
__You click back, it's so frustrating__  
__'Cause you don't remember where we were___

Later that night, once again in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on with mild interest as the Head Girl posted a notice on the bulletin board.

"Hogsmeade trip," Harry said absentmindedly while trying to describe the proper handling of a bowtruckle for Professor Sprout. Ron blanched.

"Should I ask her? What do you guys think? But then what if she says no? Maybe its not such a good idea..." Ron tapered off while looked expectantly at his two friends.  
Harry was about to open his mouth and tell his friend to go for it, but shut it promptly after recieving a stony glare from Hermione.

"Hermione, what do you think?" he asked, hopefully.

"I don't know. Do what you want, Ronald." she replied emotionlessly. This seemed to suffice, for Ron nodded while smiling and went back to his transfiguration homework.

A bit later, Ron excused himself to the bathroom and Harry set down his quill.

"You know, Hermione, you should just ask him." he commented. She stared back at him.

"Really, Harry? Do you think so?" she shot back sarcastically. He put up his hands in defense and went back to his homework.

"Girls," he muttered. Hermione pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Guys! Guys!" Ron yelled excitedly as he rushed over to him. "She said YES!" he cried, doing a little dance around the table. Hermione paled.

"Oh? Did-Did She? Well that's...great!" she supplied, a little too enthusiastically. Harry shot her a look that she chose to ignore.

"Yeah, she did. Oh bollocks, what are we going to do? Hermione, you were there just this summer, right? Anything new?" he asked

"Just the same old Hogsmeade,"she replied, giving him a fake smile.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" he asked again, directing his question at her, knowing Harry would be of no help.

"Madam Pudifoots?" she suggested weakly.

"Hmm, I don't care for it much, but I know she'll like it. Thanks Hermione, you're the best!" he cried before running off.

"Apparently I'm not," she muttered after he was out of earshot.

_You ask what movies that I've seen__  
__You wanna know what's good__  
__But she's the one who gets to go when I should__  
__I don't think so___

Weeks later, and Ron and Lavender had been going out, snogging every second they could. Hermione had taken to avoiding the common room and nestled herself in the library until Madame Pince chucked her out. Sometimes, she would even lock up for the crotchety old librarian.

"This is getting pathetic," she grumbled as she made her way through the dimly lit corridors for the third night in a row. If she got caught and got a detention, Ron and Lavender would feel her wrath. Not that she didn't will it on them already. But willing it and executing were two very different things. Willing, even if less satisfying, was a much safer route to go.

She walked into the common room after dealing with a very disgruntled Fat Lady to find Ron on the couch, by himself for once.

"Hello, Ron," she said merrily while plopping down beside him, glad for any alone time they might have. He smiled back at her and nodded his head in hello.

"You wouldn't happen to have that sweater I gave you last Christmas lying about woud you? I need something to model off of for the sweaters I'm making for SPEW!" she asked enthusiastically. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm, actually, well. I...lostit." he said in a hurry, his ears turning red.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking crestfallen, "Well, that's alright."

"Won-Won! I'm coming down! I hope you like my new nightgown!" shrieked an unmistakable voice from the top of the stairs. Hermione frowned.

"I'll see you around, Ronald." she said curtly before hurrying up the stairs and past Lavender who was too busy making kissing noises to be bothered by her. Hermione felt ill. She made her way into the dorm and plopped down on her bed, only to see a tell tale black sweater laying on Lavenders bed. Ron's sweater. The one she had given him. On Lavenders bed.

Hermione buried herself under the covers and cried herself to sleep. stupid git.

_Hey I got somethin' to say__  
__I saw her wearing the black jacket that gave you on Christmas Day__  
__You said you lost it__  
__Hey don't go runnin' away__  
__This is for every girl alive who's been bawlin' for a boy like you_

The next few days were hell for Hermione. Not only did she have a mountain of school work piling up, but she had to see Ron and Lavender together everywhere she went. They would get into little fights all the time, sending Ron to Hermione for advice. She tried not to sabotage their relationship in anyway, and offered as little as she could. The worst was when they made up.

"Won-Won! I'm so sorry! I was so stupid. I acted like an idiot!"  
"No, Lav-Lav, it was me. I'm the idiot. I acted like such a prat."  
"Aw, I love you."  
"Me too. I don't know what I would do without you."  
And then they would go about snogging in the halls, even in the classroom. Even Professor Binns had noticed, and the guy was dead. It was all Hermione could do to keep herself from whacking her head on the table. Whenever this happened, Harry tried to be helpful by making loud retching noises, but it did little good. She would smile anyways to make him think she was okay. when really, she crying inside.

On Wednesday, Lavender fell ill and Hermione felt no regret as she smiled at her dorm mates splotchy face. Today she would get to sit next to Ron in all their classes, seeing as Harry had taken to sitting with Neville, desperate for some male company.  
It was potions first, meaning Ron would talk to her a ton. She smiled gleefully and practically skipped to the dungeons.

As Ron's potion was issuing thick smoke, Hermione smiled reassuringly at him as he looked to her for help.

"Now, it's not that bad. Um, here, try adding this," she said while handing him a green vial. He unceremoniously dumped the whole thing in and she cringed as it made a crackling sound. However, the potion did stop smoking and turned a yellow that wasn't quite where it was supposed to be, but was close.

"See Ron? You're not hopeless at potions." He grinned at her and flipped his hair back.

"Yeah, maybe not." he grinned at her again and she felt her heart melt.

"Mr. Weasley, hmm, not bad. I'll give this an 'E'" Slughorn said in his pompous voice.

Ron did a little happy dance after Slughorn turned away and Hermione giggled. Harry looked up and rolled his eyes before getting back to his potion that had developed a thick brown consistency.

_I'm just the fool__  
__That you can kick around__  
__The loser who picks you up when you are down__  
__The girl in glasses who sits next to you__  
__Who always tells you that you're great__  
__And fixes all your big mistakes_

That night in the common room, Hermione got back late again. She found Harry and Ron sitting in the common room with two butterbeers.

"Hermione!" he cried out, "It's over. My Lav-Lav, is gone!" he said dramatically before throwing himself against the pillows. Harry sighed and patted Ron's back.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, exaggerated concern oozing from her voice. In fact it was all she could keep from doing but repeating the little happy dance Ron had done earlier that day. Harry gave her a warning look.

"Aw come on now mate, she wasn't that great." offered Harry  
"Don't say that! She was everything!" he practically sobbed.

"Well, what happened?" asked Hermione timidly. Harry looked at her pleadingly, begging her to take it back. He had already heard Ron moan and complain about it.

"What happened? What happened? She-She-cheated!" he said, actually crying this time. Hermione couldn't help it, but she rushed over, trying to conceal a smile. It wasn't hard. She hated seeing him like this.

"Hey, hey now. Its okay," she soothed, while hugging him, secretly lamenting that this was the closest they would ever be.

_And when she goes and breaks your heart__  
__I get the call__  
__You fall apart__  
__I don't think so___

Another Hogsmeade trip was coming up and Ron was wondering aloud if he should ask Elena Sprewett, a pretty girl in Ravenclaw. Hermione tried to feign indifference.

"What about you, Harry? Any plans to ask someone special?" he waggled his eyebrows in Harry's direction. Hermione found this impossibly cute, even if she was a bit miffed at him for wanting to ask Elena Sprewett.

"Um, well...I'll probably just hang out with Hermione," he said and Ron nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey!" said Hermione, catching their exchange, "What makes you think I don't have a date?" The boys tried to mask their snickers. She glared at them.

"What? What's wrong with me?" she asked, daring them to say.

"N-n-nothing," stammered Harry, backpedaling as quickly as he could.

"Please," snorted Ron, "You're way too wrapped up in your studies. I just can't really see it is all." Hermione felt like screaming. He couldn't see her as a dateable person. At all. Even he saw that his sister dated for Merlin's sake.

She stamped her foot in extreme annoyance, let out a little scream, and huffed upstairs.

"What's her problem?" asked Ron. Harry sighed and shook his head.

Up in her dorm, Hermione was making quite the ruckus. She was throwing things around and muttering to herself. Why couldn't he see that she was right here in front of him, waiting? What blinded him? Maybe one day he would realize. But by then she would be grossly rich, but still helping out the elves mind you, and married to some rich movie star who accepted that she was a witch. If only. She threw a few pillows across the room and with a final yelp of annoyance; she flung herself down on her bed.

_Hey I got somethin' to say__  
__Someday you'll realize I was the one by then it's gonna be too late__  
__You'll be sorry___

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron had successfully asked out Elena Sprewett, dated her, broken up with her, and moved onto her friend Sylvie Tates.

Ron had been toying with her even more in the past few weeks, copying her homework, whining for help in class, flirting shamelessly. She just couldn't take it anymore. He was breaking her heart every time she saw him snogging like mad in the common room. And then he would walk up to her and hug her, like nothing had happened.

One night, as he asked her for advice on the type of flowers that Sylvie would like, or if she thought Sylvie wanted chocolates, and if it was okay to proclaim he loved her in front of the entire Great Hall, she lost it.

"That's it! That. Is. It!" Hermione screamed, standing up, startling Ron and Harry who had been sitting near them. "You are always asking me about your girlfriends and I'm sick of it! I can't stand it! And you don't even care. You don't even notice the pained expression on my face anytime you ask me or snog them in front of me. No. You just don't get it do you?"

Ron looked at her blankly and shook his head.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot! Ron Weasley, i love you, and you dont even care. No, and you never will, will you? You just cant seem to get it through that annoyingly cute thick skull of yours. I am a girl, Ron. A girl that likes you and is waiting for you." she finished, loosing a bit of steam.

"Erm. Wow, Hermione, I don't know what to say. But, I just think that its better if we-"

"You know what? Don't say it. I'm done waiting." she snapped before running up the stairs, leaving Ron with his mouth open, and Harry with a proud smile on his face.

_Hey don't give me that face__  
__This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you__  
__This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you___

_Loser_


End file.
